The Big Fancy Mansion Room
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: The main characters from Wicked are gathered together to answer YOUR questions, do YOUR dares, and anything else you may have for them! Hilarity is, as usual, bound to ensue!
1. The Gathering

**AN: Hello, my fellow fic authors of the inter-web! It is I, Maggie, back from the dead-er, I mean...Back from...being lazy. Yeah, that works, being lazy. Here it is, mi amigos, my second ever fan fiction here on our beloved FF dot net! I haven't got much to say, for once, so...without further ado, I am proud to present to you, "The Big Fancy Mansion Room!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, sadly. However, due to whatever law allows all of us crazies to make up ridiculous stories about them, I DO have complete and total, absolute control over them for the time being. MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!**

**PS: The description of myself that is in here is entirely accurate, and the clothes that I'm wearing are all things that I really do have (the jacket is something I just got yesterday, as is the lacy black shirt. My mom works for a company that makes T-shirts, so me and my bro have all these awesome, custom, one-of-a-kind shirts, and the T-shirt that I'm wearing above the long-sleeve lacy one is one of the ones she made for me). The only thing I left out about is my glasses, which I did on purpose because I hardly ever wear them, anyway. I have an unadulterated loathing for those things. *makes face***

Chapter One: The Gathering

Elphaba looked around, rather confusified. One minute, she'd been wrapped in her lover's arms, safe and warm, and the next, she was...Where _was_ she? "Fiyero?" she called. Her voice echoed. She seemed to be standing in an empty white nothingness. "Fae? Is that you?" came Fiyero's equally echoy voice. "Fiyero! Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where's 'here?'"

"Uh...I'm not entirely sure..." Suddenly, Glinda appeared beside Elphaba. "Elphie!" the blonde cried, throwing herself at her best friend. "Glinda...can't...breathe..." Elphaba choked out. "Oh! Sorry!" Glinda said, pulling back quickly as a light rosy blush rose to her cheeks. Fiyero walked up just then-and he wasn't straw! "Fifi!" Glinda squealed as she pounced on him, as well. "Good to see you, too, Glin. Now, could you please get off? I'm having trouble breathing." She pulled back, blushing once more. Then Nessa popped up along with Boq, who was still tin. Soon, the Wizard and Madame Morrible were there, too. "Elphaba?" Nessa asked. "Where are we?"

"I'm...not...quite sure, to be honest," her older sister replied. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, of green, blue, black, and pink light. The group shielded their eyes. When the light faded, Elphaba slowly lowered her arms, followed by the others, one by one.

A young girl no older than 13 stood with her hands on her hips, beaming at them. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore plain blue jeans from Delia*s, and a pair of black Prague lace-up ankle boots. She had on a pink T-shirt that said "Toss toss" on it in all lower case white letters surrounded by little diamond/sparkle thingies. Under the T-shirt the girl wore a long-sleeve black lace shirt that you could see through, which is why she had the T-shirt on over it. She also had on a faux leather jacket made by "Say What?" with an attached belt. Her nails were painted in an alternating pattern; the left hand, starting at the thumb, going to the pinkie finger, went black, green (with sparkles actually _in_ the nail polish), black, green, black. The right hand, going the same way, went green, black, green, black, green. "Hello, people of Wicked!" she said with a cheerful wave.

She marched up to them, still grinning. A transparent green clipboard appeared in her hand along with a fountain pen. She uncapped the pen and put the cap on the end and looked at the clipboard. "Now, I need to make sure you're all here...Let's see...Elphaba, check," she put a check mark next to Elphaba's name on her list. "Fiyero, check...Glinda, check...Nessarose, check...Boq, check..._Wizard,"_ the girl scowled when she said this and her voice got slightly harsh, "check..._Morrible,"_ again, she scowled and said it hatefully, "check. Alright, looks like we're all here!" she said looking up at them and putting the cap back on the pen, then sliding it into the space between the clip and the clipboard. "Uh, excuse me."

"Yes, Boq?"

"How come Fiyero gets to be human and I don't?"

"Oh! Right, sorry! I guess I just forgot! Here, just a second." A small end table appeared next to her and she set the clipboard down on it after retrieving the pen. A dark green binder appeared in her hands. It was supposed to be a one-inch thick binder, but it was so crammed full of a bazillion pieces of notebook paper that it was probably closer to two inches, now. There was a piece of printer paper attached to the front with masking tap on all four corners. There were tears and rips all along the edges and ink smudges, too. It said in black sharpie, "MINE. NO TOUCHY. GO AWAY. THIS MEANS YOU, FRANKLIN, AND _ESPECIALLY_ YOU, EVAN WOODS." Uncapping the pen once more, the girl opened it up and flipped through until she found the page she was looking for. "Ah-ha! Here it is!" She started to write something in it furiously, then looked up smiling, re-capped the pen, and closed the binder. "Wait one second." she said. A moment later, Boq was human again. "Yes!" he said, punching the air. "Always glad to help!" the girl said. "So, uh, who exactly _are_ you?" Elphaba asked. The girl turned to her, smiling sympathetically with a kind look in her hazel eyes. "I prefer not to say my name in a fan fiction, cuz you never know what kind of creepy stalker people might read this crap, so for internet safety reasons, I'm just known as Maggie here on FF."

"Why Maggie?" Fiyero asked. "Because it's a shorter version of my middle name, which is Margaret. Plus, it's Irish for 'pearl,' and I _love_ Irish stuff! It's also the name of one of the characters in one of my favorite book series, other than the Wicked Years, of course." Maggie frowned. "Dagnabbit!" she said. "I thought I set this darn thing to 'big fancy mansion room!'" Looking up at the sky, she yelled, "HEY! YOU GUYS! QUIT FOOLING AROUND WITH THE SETTINGS! PUT IT BACK TO WHERE I HAD IT!" A deep male voice from somewhere above their heads yelled, "MAKE US!" then started laughing along with a few other male voices and two females. "Guuuuuys," Maggie said threateningly to the mysterious voices. "I'm serious! Put. The settings. Back!"

"PBBBBBBBBBBTH!" The voices erupted into hysterical laughter. "Alright, THAT'S it!" Maggie stomped her foot, fists balled at her side. "EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN, YOU ARE UNDER HOUSE ARREST FROM NOW UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! AND THAT GOES FOR ANYONE ELSE I FIND UP THERE, TOO! WHEN I'M DONE DOWN HERE, EMMETT, I AM TAKING AWAY ALL OF YOUR VIDEO GAMES _AND_ THE SYSTEMS, ALL OF YOUR STUPID 'BLUE COW HUNTING EQUIPMENT,' YOUR COMPUTER, THE HD TV...AND WHATEVER ELSE I CAN THINK OF! AND IF YOU TRY TO HIDE _ANYTHING, _I'LL...I'LL...I'LL STICK YOU INSIDE MR. BOX FOR THE NEXT...UNTIL THE END OF JANUARY!" There was a cry of horror. "YES, MA'AM, MAGGIE, MA'AM!" the voice said.

After a moment, the empty white nothingness turned into a huge, fancy living room with an HD TV set, all of the latest video game systems and games, a giant DVD and CD collection, a surround sound stereo system, two fancy chairs, an equally fancy love-seat and lounge, a big bookcase, a fire place for if anybody got cold, a crystal chandelier, and an all-you-can-eat buffet of everbody's favorite snacks and drinks, including Maggie's. There was even a ginormous bowl filled with every type of candy imaginable, a chocolate fountain, and, in addition to the fountain drink-thingy with every type of soda ever invented, two soda machines for if you wanted it in a can or a plastic bottle.

"Ta-da!" Maggie said proudly. She picked up a remote control and pressed a button. The soundtrack from "The Twilight Saga: New Moon" started playing on the stereo (which could hold four CDs at once). The song was one of Maggie's favorites on the album, "The Violet Hour" by the band Sea Wolf. "Come on in, everybody! Get comfortable, make yourselves at home!" Elphaba and Fiyero claimed the love-seat and Glinda plopped into an over-stuff arm-chair next to them. Boq put Nessa's chair next to the sofa and sat on it while Maggie fell back onto the lounge and stretched her legs out. The Wizard and Madame Morrible, however, were left with no place to sit. Noticing this, Maggie said, "Oh, would you look at that? There aren't enough seats to go around! Silly me, and I thought there were. Hm. Oh, well! What a shame, it appears the two of you will just have to stand! Unless, of course, you want to sit on the floor?" She raised her eyebrows, hardly able to contain her smile. They both just stood there. Maggie just shrugged. "Alright, then. Suit yourselves." Her tone clearly indicated that she had planned for this to happen, and she made no effort to hide it.

Elphaba smirked. She rather liked this Maggie girl, whoever she was. "So, why exactly are we here?" she asked. "Oh!" Maggie said, sitting up. "OK, well, I decided to do one of those things where readers send in reviews with questions, dares, etc. for you guys, because I've sent in questions and dares for that kind of thing before, and doing them looked like fun, so I figured, 'why not?' and now, here we all are!" Silence fell over the room. Boq groaned. "Oh, no, not another one!" Nessa said in exasperation. "Would it help if I told you that you or Boq will most likely be dared to kiss the other one? Or that I'm planning on some Bessa fluff in the parody I'm working on?" Nessa perked up considerably upon hearing this. Boq merely looke back and forth between the two brunettes, a look of horror on his face.

Maggie stood up and the lounge instantly vanished so that Morrible and the Wizard wouldn't get any ideas and try to sit on it. She picked up the same remote she'd used to turn on the music Turning towards the large empty space between the TV and the fire place, she aimed the remote and pushed a button. A large screen came out of the ceiling. Maggie pushed another button. The version of image from the cover of the Wicked novel that had been done with real people appeared on the screen with the Wicked logo at the bottom in green. "Ladies and gentlemen," Maggie said. "And Morrible and the Wizard," she added, causing them to scowl. "What you see here is our only means of contact with the readers. You see, what will happen is this: People send in reviews asking you questions, giving you dares, etc. I will then read the reviews, edit out any crude language that may be used-and rightfully so, I might add-to refer the pair of nubs over there," she gestured to the Wizard and Morrible, who scowled even more fiercely, "or that may be directed at them. We're going to try to keep this down to at least a K+ rating. Once any and all necessary editing has been done, the next time I come in here to see all of you, I will be carrying a stack of index cards with the reviews on them. If any editing was done to them, they will be in their edited form. I'll read the reviews out loud to everybody one at a time, and after I'm done reading, the review will appear on the screen so that if at any point during the dare or while answering the question, if you need to know what it says again, you can just look at the screen and read it for yourself. Any questions so far?" Nessa raised her hand. "Yes, Nessarose?" Maggie said. "I was wondering...Where are we supposed to sleep? Or _bathe_ and change clothes for that matter?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She looked up and called, "ALICE!" A female voice that sounded like tinkling bells said from above, "ON IT, MAGS!" A moment later, four doors appeared on the far wall, each one decorated with different designs and in different colors. Standing next to the first door, which was decorated with intricate swirling patterns and painted in black, green, and blue, Maggie said, "Elphaba, Fiyero, the two of you will be sharing a room with each other. Right through here."

Moving to the next door, with carvings of flowers, hearts, and other girly things, and painted in pink and purple, she said, "Glinda, this is your bedroom."

Taking another step, she moved onto the next one. It was decorated with carvings of various types of musical notes and painted a pale lavender color. "Nessarose, I wasn't sure what type of thing you would want carved onto your door, so I just went with musical notes. I hope that's okay."

The last door had carvings of axes on it and was painted mostly orange, but the axes has brown handles and the blades were painted in metallic silver. "Boq, I tried to think of something better to put on yours, but every time I tried to come up with something, the only thing that I could picture in my mind was the stupid axes. Also, I entirely sure what color you might like, so I just picked a random one. I hope you don't mind. Sorry." Maggie looked a little sheepish and a light rosy blush rose to her pale creamy cheeks.

"What about us?" Morrible demanded. Maggie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow incredously at the fishy-looking woman and the old man next to her, making her look very much like the young teenager that she was. _"You?"_ she said. _"You_ two are sleeping in _here."_ As she spoke, Maggie went to the spot that was halfway between the doors and the two small stair steps that separated them from the rest of the room. She lifted the rug on the floor and started fiddling around with something underneath. There was a soft _click, _and she lifted up a trapdoor. The two older people gaped at her in disbelief. She smirked triumphantly as she went up the steps. "Sweet dreams," she told the pair mockingly.

Turning to the others, she said, "Everybody get a good nights' sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us! Elphaba, Fiyero, you guys can do whatever it is you two do in bed for one hour _tops,_ but then it's lights out. I don't want anybody to be tired and half-asleep tomorrow. Everybody have sweet dreams, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite! If anybody needs me, I'll be...uh...Well, the point is, I'm not just gonna lock you all in and then abandon you, that comes in a later story...maybe...I think...I dunno, I'm still debating whether or not to write that one. And remember, you two, one hour only!" Once they had all gone into their rooms, Maggie turned around to look at the readers. "So, everybody, you have questions, you have dares, you have whatever for any of these lovely (and two not so lovely) people, you know what to do! Just click the little blue link at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review this Chapter/Story,' send 'em in, and I'll get around to yours as soon as I can!" Then she raised an eyebrow, smiled, and glanced over her shoulder. Putting a finger to her lips, she tip-toed to the trapdoor, closed the padlock, then put the rug over it, and left the room, rubbing her hands together and chuckling evilly to herself.

**AN: So, I think that the last thing I said in that final paragraph just about says it all...REVIEW!**

**xoxo-**

**Maggie & the gang**


	2. Death Came as a cat during Intermisson

**AN: I only got one review last chapter (Rose Emeraldfay, this chap is dedicated to you), but that's okay, because I realized things might be a little slow since I only just got this published yesterday. But, anyway, thank you to Rose Emeralfay for sending in questions! Here's a GIANT slice of virtual chocolate cake! *gives cake* Also, I am going to insert a quick-and my very first, squee!-shameless plug. For those of you who read my parody, "Maggie's Insanely Twisted Wicked Parody," I have turned on anonymous reviews, so hopefully, that will get me more, and also, remember the poll for naming the binder? Well, nobody was sending in any ideas, so I just went ahead and posted it. xxFroggyFernyCabbagexx, if you're reading this, your suggestion is one of the options, and I just realized today in theater arts class on my way out that it's the same name as one of the Beatles! *coughcough* Plug over and ramblings over.**

**-Maggie & the gang**

**Disclaimer: *spotlight shines on Maggie. She starts singing to the tune of the Glee version of "And I am Telling You"* And I am telling you, I'm not the owner! But boy, I sure wish I was! Tear down the mountains, yell, scream and shout! I can say what I want to, it still won't be mine! stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill! They won't give it to me, there's no way they will! Aaaand IIIIII aaaaaam telling you, I-I-I'm not the owner! But boy, I sure wish I was!  
**

Chapter 2: Death Came as a cat & gave Laser Eye Surgery during Intermission

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODY!" Maggie shouted happily as she walked into the room where everybody was gathered and enjoying their breakfast. Well, _almost _everybody. Wizard and Morrible were banging on the trapdoor. Maggie unlocked it and everybody watched in amusement as they came out gasping and out of breath from so much yelling. "Okay, everybody, we have our first review!" Maggie said, sitting down on her lounge when it appeared. "But before we begin, how about a little music? What should we listen to, you guys get to pick today!"

"Oooh, oooh!" Nessa said, shooting her hand into the air. "Yes, Nessarose?" Maggie said. "Do you have any Glee?" Maggie beamed. "Duh! It's only, like, _the_ best T.V show in the history of forever!" She moved her finger along the CD cases. "Who's up for Rocky Horror Picture Show Glee?" she said happily as she pulled one off of the shelf. "I am!" Nessa shouted. Maggie put the CD into the player and pushed the button on her remote control. The Glee version of 'Science Fiction Double Feature' started to play. Maggie sat back down. She reached into her jacked pocket and pulled out an index card. Pushing the button on the remote to make the screen come down, she picked up a maple doughnut and started eating it. When the Wicked image and logo appeared, she took a sip of orange juice.

"Okay, everybody, here we go!" she said. "This first review is from Rose Emeraldfay. Thank you for reviewing, Rose, and congrats on being the first one to have their questions answered! Rose writes, 'I have a question for Fiyero.'" Fiyero sat up a little straighter and put one arm on the back of the love-seat behind Elphaba's shoulders. "'Was the change from human to scarecrow (in the book) painful? Oh, and if they described that, I'm sorry, I still need to look for the stupid book!'" Maggie pushed another button. The screen turned black and the question appeared in blue letters. Everyone turned to Fiyero, though Maggie, having read the book several times, already knew the answer.

"Well, Rose," Fiyero began. "To be honest, I actually didn't become the scarecrow in the book. I really did end up getting killed, but not by the Gale Force. In fact, come to think of it, the author never explains exactly what happened. One minute I'm standing there, minding my own business, albeit with a cat watching me, and the next, there's these huge shadows coming towards me with these giant clubs or something and beating me to death on the ground. The last thing I saw was the cat leaving through the open skylight, and-Waaaait a second...THAT CAT MUST HAVE BEEN AN EVIL OMEN! THE MESSENGER OF DEATH CAME TO BOOKVERSE ME IN THE FORM OF A CAT!" Everyone stared at him.

"Uh...okay then..." Maggie said. "Anyway, Rose, to further answer your question, the Scarecrow's origins never get explained in the book, only the Lion's and the Tin Man's. Good question, though! Let's see...Oh, would you look at that! Her next question is for me! Let's see...'Why isn't the Cowardly-' Oh! That's an easy one! Because I'm just focusing on the _main_ main characters, and he says like, what, one thing throughout the entire show? 'NOOOOO!'" she said in an imitation of it. "Plus we never see his face, only his tail, when Boq is pulling it, and also, one more thing. None of the other stories like this that I've read have him in it, so...yeah." Maggie shrugged as she finished her explanation.

"Let's see...Rose's next question is for Nessarose. She says, 'Nessa: No, I'm not calling you Nessarose, that's MY username, and I've had it before I knew this musical existed. Why don't you ever give your sister a break? I know it's hard in a wheelchair, but since you changed your name to Nessarose, you became a fat jerk.' Wait, now I'm all confusified." Maggie stated as the question appeared in lavender on the screen. She looked at Nessa, who seemed just as confusified as everyone else.

"Well, Rose, for starters, I never changed my name. Nessarose is the name I was given when I was born, but everybody usually just calls me Nessa. Are you sure you aren't thinking of when _Glinda_ changed _her_ name? Because hers used to be Galinda-"

"With a 'GUH,'" the blonde interrupted. "Right," Nessa said, "but then she changed it to Glinda. I think you may be thinking of _her._ For another thing, I am _not_ fat! I mean, yes, I do admit that I can be a jerk sometimes, but I'm _certainly _not overweight! And as for the question itself...I'm not sure...I suppose I just...became so dependant on her after so long, what with never even knowing my own mother, and Father usually away on some sort of buisness or busy running Munchkinland...I came to rely on Fabala and the servants to help me."

Maggie nodded. "Next on the list is a question for Boq. Well, technically, Boq's came _before_ Nessa's, but I got them mixed up by mistake, which was_ entirely_ my fault, and I apologize, Rose. But, anyway, here's your question, Boq. Rose asks, 'Boq: What were your parents thinking when they named you? That name is almost as bad as a zambedee! I almost feel sorry for you! But I liked your costume in the musical, so I won't always be on your case.' Okay, Rose, what the _heck_ is a 'zambedee?'"

Everyone else started asking the same thing all at once. Maggie pushed a button on her remote and a shrill siren sounded throughout the room. Everybody covered their ears. "What in Oz was _that?" _Glinda asked once it stopped. _"That, _my pretties and two not-so-pretties," Maggie said, "is what my friends up above and I like to call the 'Siren of Silence,' also sometimes called the 'Silence Siren.' Every time you all get into a commotion like you did just now, the Silence Siren goes off. It get triggered when I push this button, or when you hit a certain level of volume, depending on which comes first. See, I'm just one person and I can't get you all quiet by myself. So, my friends helped me make the Silence Siren. That way, when you get all worked up, I can just hit the button, and then the Siren goes off, effectively shutting you all up so we can get back on track." When she finished her explanation, she pushed another button and the question appeared in orange. "Boq, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Maggie," Boq said. "Let's see...You know, I'm not entirely sure what they were thinking. To tell the truth, though, Boq is a fairly common name in Munchkinland. I have a third cousin twice removed named Boq, too. I think we were both named after some ancestor or something. Either that, or it's just some name that Gregory Maguire made up when he was writing the novel."

"Well _I_ happen to _love_ the name Boq," Nessa said, leaning towards him with an eyebrow raised suggestively. He leaned in the opposite direction. "Uh, Maggie? A little help, please?"

"Next question!" She looked at the index card. "This one is for...oh...ew...it's for _that_ thing." Maggie made a face and pointed at the Wizard, leaning backwards. She scanned over the question. As she did, her face started to light up. "What is it?" Boq asked. "What's the question?" Maggie looked up, grinning mischievously. "Rose hates your guts, just like I do, and she _also_ wants to know the ingredients used to make the Green Miracle Elixir." she said. Diggs started to sweat nervously. He gulped. "Uh...W-well, see, uh...I-I can't tell you."

"And why exactly not?" Elphaba demanded, raising an eyebrow. "B-because," he stuttered. "It, um...It's confidential." Maggie and Elphaba looked at each other, both with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "You _have_ to answer, Butt-Munch," Maggie finally said. "Says who?"

"Says_ me, _and _I'm _in charge around here! _I _make the rules and what _I_ say goes! Unless, of course, you'd like to meet my good friend Emmett Cullen."

"What's he going to do? Stare me to death? I'm so scared!"

"EMMETT!" Maggie screamed, shooting up off of the lounge, index card and one fist at her sides. There was the sound of heavy footsteps. Maggie crossed her arms and smirked. The double doors opened and a teenage boy came in. He had _the_ biggest muscles any of the Wicked characters had ever seen in their whole entire lives, especially his biceps. He had short, curly dark hair and eyes the color of warm topaz that had been melted down into a liquid. He had the palest complexion anyone in the room had ever seen before and had a mischievous look in his topaz eyes. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet Emmett Cullen. Emmett, this is the gang from Wicked. Guys, Emmett is a vampire, just like the rest of his family. Don't worry, though, they only drink animal blood. However," she said, turning to Diggs. "Emmett is, as you can see, very muscular. The strongest in his family, and that's saying something, because all the vampires in the world are as hard as granite. They're virtually indestructible and can withstand nearly anything in the world. Emmett here has a very child-like personality and it'd be a shame if somebody were to get injured while he was having fun, _wouldn't_ it, Diggs?" He gulped again, looking at Emmett's biceps. "Alright!" he said. "I-I don't know the ingredients, okay? There, I said it! I bought it from a man, another traveling salesman, like I used to be! I bought the wagon load, okay? I didn't bother to ask what was in it! Please don't hurt me!" Smiling triumphantly, Maggie nodded to Emmett. "You can go, Em. I'll let you know if I need you again. Oh, and tell Alice I said hi!"

"Will do, Mags. See ya later!"

"See ya!" Emmett left. Maggie sat back down on her lounge. "Okay! Rose's next question is for Glinda. Well, actually she put 'G-E-L-I-N-D-A,' which I guess is supposed to say 'Galinda.' Rose, just so you know, the 'E' is supposed to be an 'A.' Anyway, Glinda, Rose wants to know-" She stopped as she scanned the page. "Wait, this isn't a QUESTION..." She looked up slyly. Glinda swallowed nervously. "...This is a DARE!" Everyone's faces lit up with excitement and anticipation, leaning closer to listen to what Rose wanted the suddenly very fidgety pink fluff-ball to do. "Glinda..." Glinda looked up, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "Rose dares you to show affection for Boq for the whole rest of the chapter!" Boq instantly perked up. Glinda stood up, fists balled at her sides, turning bright red-and not in an embarrassed way, either. Her beautiful face was contorted with rage and anger. "WHAT?" she exploded as the dare appeared on the screen in pink letters. "No! No way! Nuh-uh, not happening! Rose Emeraldfay, I hereby REFUSE your dare!" Maggie shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright. Then I guess that means your choosing the alternative option."

"What alternative option?" Glinda asked, head whipping to the side to looke at the 13-year-old brunette. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, didn't I? You have the option to refuse any dare given to you, but if you do, you have to spend the night sleeping in the basement with Butt-Munch and Butt-Munchier over here," she said, gesturing to Diggs and Morrible. "And each dare that you refuse per chapter adds another night. So, for example, if you refuse five dares in one chapter, you have to spend the next five nights in the basement sleeping with them. But the alternative for them if _they_ refuse a dare is gonna be a whole lot worse than that. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm working on it. But, anyway, back to the original topic. Glinda, if you refuse Rose's dare, you're spending the night with the Butt-Munches."

Glinda hesitated. Finally, she sighed. "Fine," she said, shoulders slumping. "I'll take the dare." Boq perked again, having slumped when she declared that she was going to refuse. The chair that he was sitting in became another love-seat and Glinda's chair vanished. She sat down next to him while Nessa glared daggers at her, seething with jealously, the look on her face absolutely livid.

"And last, but most _certainly_ not least," Maggie said cheerfully, ignoring the silent exchange between Nessarose and Glinda. She managed to achieve a beaming smile even bigger than Glinda's when she dragged Elphaba on a shopping spree against her will.

"ELPHABA!" She threw her arms in the air and a fanfare played. Green and black balloons fell from the ceiling and confetti canons that had magically appeared behind her exploded. "Elphaba," Maggie said when the fanfare died down and the balloons stopped falling, though there were still a few bits of shiny green-and-black confetti in the air. "Rose wants to know why you wear glasses." The green girl smiled. "Well, as everybody probably knows, I stopped wearing them after 'Popular' when Glinda-back-then-Galinda tried to give me a make-over. After that I got contacts, but my vision is a lot better now. I don't even need the contacts anymore, and actually stopped wearing them all together by the time I visited Nessa at the Governor's Mansion and enchanted her shoes. But the reason I _used_ to need them was because I was far-sighted."

"Really? So am I!" Maggie said. "I just _choose_ not to wear _my_ glasses most of the time cuz I hate their guts, grr! How'd you make yours go away?"

"Laser eye surgery during intermission, how do you think!" Everybody laughed. "Well, everybody, I'm afraid that's the only review we got today. Thank you _**very**_ much, to Miss Rose Emeraldfay for sending in these wonderful questions! We hope to hear from you again in the future-"

"I sure as *censored* don't!" Glinda yelled. Maggie ignored her and kept talking. "As well as from many more of you lovely readers! We hope this chapter has been enlightening for everyone and given you all a little further insight into the wonderful world of Wicked, and that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to send in your questions, dares, etc.! And remember, don't be afraid to ask about love lives. I'm probably gonna raise the rating a little more so that those of you with questions concerning slightly more graphic things can send them in without having to worry about screwing up the rating. We especially love the Fiyeraba Q&A! Thank you, once again, everybody, and remember: REVIEW, MY PRETTIES, REVIEW!"

**AN: Again, I said it best in the final paragraph...REVIEW! Oh, also, did you like my disclaimer? It's just something that popped into my head while I was proof-reading and re-read the part where we put on the Rocky Horror Glee CD and I thought it would be fun.**

**-Maggie & the gang  
**


	3. Time Warp'd Bears & Tea Pot Boqs

**WOOO! WE ARE ON A ROLL WITH REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP PEOPLE! *gives reviewers chocolate cake* Oh, and Rose, NO CAKE DEMOLISHING! Ok, I'm done.**

**-Maggie & the gang**

**Disclaimer: Maggie no own. Maggie DO like hit Butt Munch on head with baseball bat! (read, you'll get it soon enough)  
**

Chapter Three: Since when can Bears dance the Time Warp? And why does Boq think he's a Tea Pot?

As Maggie came into the room the next morning, everybody noticed that she had on a different T-shirt than before, and now the shirt on underneath was just plain white without any lace or anything. Just a regular white long sleeve shirt. Her T-shirt today was from Delia*s, just like her jeans and ankle boots. It was somewhere between sky blue and navy blue with the silhouette of a mermaid sitting on a rock against a beautiful sunset and it said in white, "The Little Mermaid." Boq raised an eyebrow at it. "Uh...Maggie-"

"It's from my favorite store, okay? Besides, Ariel was my favorite Disneyâ princess when I was little! I even named one of my pet rabbits after her. Heck, she's _still_ my favorite Disneyâ princess!" Everybody kept quiet on the subject after that. "I'm assuming you have more reviews, otherwise you wouldn't be here, is that correct?" Elphaba asked. Maggie beamed. "Very good, Miss Elphaba! You get an A+ for today's lesson!"

"Wait, we're being quizzed?" Glinda said. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said sarcastically, "Maggie said that because we're in school taking a test. No, you nutball! She was joking!" Maggie pulled out her stack of index cards as the screen came down and the image appeared. Her binder, clip-board, and fountain pen all appeared on the end table that was next to her lounge as soon as she sat down. "Alright, everybody! Good news! The last chapter got four reviews! Two are from Rose Emeraldfay, and if you want to include the one she sent in saying to ignore her bad spelling, we got five. Anyway, here we go!" She pushed one of her remote buttons and music started to play. Today's CD was Adam Lambert's very first album ever released, "For Your Entertainment," and the song was "Sleepwalker," one of Maggie's top 10 favorite Adam Lambert songs of all time. She pushed another button and the screen turned black. "Okay!" she said, taking the rubber band off the cards. "Let's start with PocketSevens's review. Oh! Hey, PocketSevens, guess what! I updated my parody if you wanna check out the new chapters! Sorry, shameless plug moment. Now, let's get started for real this time! PocketSevens writes, 'Fiyero: Seriously, dude? Afraid of cats?'" Nessa held back giggles as the message appeared on the screen in blue. Fiyero glared at the words. "I am NOT afraid of cats!" he said. "It's just that I found it a bit odd that the last thing I see before I die in the book is a cat of all things. Can you _really_ blame me for making assumptions?" Elphaba moved closer to him. "Well _I_ for one think you had every right to have a freak-out moment," she said, pulling him closer. They kissed and all the Fiyeraba fanatics around the world, including Maggie, got all dreamy-eyed and sighed. Glinda cleared her throat and they pulled apart, blushing lightly, while Maggie regained her composure. "Uh...okay...Moving on." she said. "Next, Sevens has something for Boq. The question is..." Maggie paused to check the index card. "Oh, this is a GOOD one!" she said happily. "It says, 'Boq: Okay, I'm going to put you on the spot. If you had to choose: GLOQ or BESSA?'" Everybody turned to Boq expectantly. He was fidgeting nervously in his seat, starting to sweat a bit. "Uh...I-Is it just me, or is it getting warm in here?" Knowing exactly what he was scared of, Maggie smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Boq," she said. "Just tell us the truth, and if Nessarose decides that she needs to attempt murder, I'll call Emmett in here." Boq gulped. "C-Can we go ahead and get him in now? Just in case?"

"Sure." Maggie looked up. "ALICE, IS EMMETT WITH YOU?"

"HE WAS BEING ANNOYING, SO WE SHOVED HIM INTO THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT AGAINST HIS WILL!" the tinkling bells voice replied. "SEND HIM DOWN HERE!"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN MAGGIE!" A moment later, Emmett appeared. He stood next to Maggie's lounge with his arms crossed and a slight grin on his face. "Boq, go ahead," Maggie said. "Well...um...t-to tell the truth, Sevens, I uh..." For a moment, there was silence. Finally, Fiyero said, "Say that again, I didn't understand." Since he had super-strong-vampire-hearing, though, Emmett had understood perfectly. "He said he kinda sorta can't decide which one he likes better, 'so there.'" Seeing the look on Nessa's face, Maggie quickly snatched up her cards. "Okay! Next question from Sevens! It says, 'Glinda: In the same vain: GLOQ or FLINDA?'" Glinda thought it over momentarily. "Neither," she finally said. "I'm still not interested in Boq-oh, don't look so upset, you knew that was coming-but Elphie and Fiyero deserve each other." She gasped. "I JUST MADE A REFERENCE TO MY OWN MUSICAL AND DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO!" she squealed. "Anyway," she said after she'd calmed down. "Elphie and Fiyero are obviously _made_ for each other, I mean look at them! They were born to be together! It has been their destiny ever since the dawn of time, cuh-_learly!_ I would never dream of splitting them up! And besides, even if I did dream about it, I'd never actually try it, I'd have to be insane to do that. I mean, seriously, have you _seen_ her when other girls try to make a move on him? Let me just tell you, not only do they all fail, but they also end up in the hospital with serious injuries, and I don't just mean magical ones, either!" Maggie nodded firmly before moving onto the next question from Sevens. "This one says, 'Wizard-' or as I like to call him, Butt-Munch, '-if you weren't the Wonderful Wizard, what would you be doing?'"

"Nothing. I would be retired." Diggs said in a "what kind of stupid question is that, the answer oughta be obvious" kind of tone. Maggie frowned. She pulled a heavy wooden baseball bat out from under her lounge-where _do_ all of these magically appearing items come from?-and got up. She hit him with it on the head as hard as she could, then dragged the unconscious old man to a corner, where she proceeded to shove a gag into his mouth and then tie him up. She sat down and read Sevens's next question. "'Morrible-' a.k.a Butt-Munchier, '-if you weren't a headmistress or an-' Okay, this is heading in the same direction. She'd be retired, Sevens, isn't it obvious? I mean seriously, the woman is as old as the freaking GRIMMERIE, for Oz's sake!"

"No she's not," Elphaba said. "She's MUCH older than THAT." Everybody burst into laughter. "Okay," Maggie said when they stopped. "The next one is for everybody. 'Who is your favorite T.V/movie character?' Elphie, we'll start with you." Elphaba thought for a minute. "For T.V, I'd probably have to go with...Shelby Cocoran, the guest character that was on Glee last season, mostly because she was played by Idina Menzel, and I really like Idina a lot since she originated my role on Broadway. And for movies, probably Danielle de Barbarac, the main character from 'Ever After' that Drew Barrymore played. I see a lot of myself in Danielle; she's free-spirited and has very strong beliefs. She stands up for herself and the people she loves, and she's really not afraid to make a complete fool of herself. She just...makes up her own rules as she goes along, never really plans anything out, and is willing to break the rules she's grown up with if she has to. I can also relate to her situation at home. One parent died when she was a little girl, and the other one not only abused her, but also treated her like a slave and refused to admit that she was theirs." Maggie smiled. "You know, that movie was on T.V a few weeks ago, and I was watching it and every time Danielle did something she knew she probably shouldn't have, I thought to myself, 'Wow, that is almost _exactly_ what Elphaba would do in that situation, how weird!'" Then she looked at Fiyero. "What about you?" He chewed on his lower lips for the better part of five minutes. "For a movie, I'd defiantly have to say Feris Bueler from 'Feris Bueler's Day Off.' DUDE, that movie is freakin' AWESOME!"

"'Bueler...Bueler...Bueler...'" Maggie said in a dull monotone, imitating the boring teacher from the movie. "I can totally see you skipping school nine times by pretending to be sick." Nessa said. _"Exactly!"_

"What about T.V?" Boq said. "Uh...Sokka from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' I enjo listening to him talk about...stuff." Maggie's face was scrunched up thoughtfully. Eventually, she nodded. "Yeah, I can see why you like him. Boq, how about you?" Boq slumped in his seat. "I wouldn't know, seeing as how I NEVER GET TO CHOOSE WHAT WE WATCH!" he yelled, glaring at Nessa. She stuck her tongue out. When they started arguing, Maggie turned on the Silence Siren. They stopped. "Nessa, your turn."

"I like Abby on NCIS. She's just a lot of fun. Movies, probably...Well, you got me on that one."

"Butt-Munchier?" Morrible opened her mouth, but was cut off. "Oh, wait, I just remembered: NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU AND BUTT-MUNCH THINK! Okay, next question-Oh, wait that's just a comment for me, nevermind. And yes, Sevens, I am. If you go to my profile, you'll notice that I said I'm a fanatic. Next review is from our friend Rose Emeraldfay! She apologizes for 'noobish' questions, she hasn't read the novel, and has only seen the play on YouTube. Her first comment is, 'Fiyero: Aw...That sucks, I liked your character in the musical-' before we continue, just let me say, Rose, that Bookverse Fiyero is NOTHING like he is in the musical. Musical Fiyero is a lot more like Bookverse Avaric, only Fiyero's not a huge jerk in the musical like Avaric is in the book. Anyway, '-but you happened to come on as slightly creepy in the Wizard of Oz, the movie. Just ever so slightly.'"

"For the record, Rose, I would just like to say that while I was with that group of bozos, I was using my best acting skills to get through all of that, and I SO did not want to be acting like such a big dork! It took every ounce of my self control not to explode and go ballistic-psycho-homicidal-serial-killer on that annoying little farm brat. The only reason I didn't was because I kept telling myself over and over, 'I'm doing it for Elphaba. I'm doing it for Elphaba. I'm putting up with this ridiculous bull shit so that I can just get back to her and get the hell outta here.' If I hadn't done that, I would've probably stolen Boq's axe and chopped her head off." Maggie laughed. "The next thing Rose wrote is for Nessa. It says, 'I'm sorry, but you are VERY annoying in my eyes, and fat was the first child-friendly insult that came to mind. No offense, but I hated you almost as much as I disliked the Wizard. You were two levels off on my scale.'" Nessa just scowled. Maggie kept reading. "That one's for me-Ooh! Really? That sounds like _lots_ of fun! Could you send me a link if you have it? I'll have to check that out, thanks for telling me! Anyway, moving on. Next, she says, 'Boq: Well, Zambedee is a refference to a name from a book that I'm reading called 'The Billionaire's Curse.' There was a kid called Zambadee, and I couldn't get the name out of my head at the time. Thanks for explaining that, though.' Zambadee, huh? That _is_ quite the name! How interesting. What a personality he must have. Poor kid! Okay, next, she responds to Glinda's reaction: 'Ha! Hoped you liked it. I felt Boq deserved it.'" Glinda scowled fiercly. Maggie ignored this and kept going. "Skipping that next part. Best to avoid any potential hissy fits before they start, though it cracks me up, Rose! Moving on! 'Elphaba: I know that every person that wears glasses has a story behind them. Although I don't wear any.' Then she calls Butt-Munch a cheapskate, which I have to agree with. Next review is from-drumroll, please..." A drumroll played out of thin air as Maggie moved onto the next card. "...Sk8er4LifeAndEvenAfterThat! Sk8er writes, 'Glinda: Why did ou follow the Wizard even though you knew he was a total dick-face?' He is quite the dick-face, isn't he?" Glinda was frozen. "Uh...Pass." "Not allowed." Maggie said matter-of-factly. Glinda got up and went into her bedroom. "Um...Okay, then." Nessa said awkwardly. "Sk8er asks-Oh, I can answer that one myself. It's because he's...well...him. Elphaba, you have been dared to cast a spell on a random animal and make it dance." As soon as Maggie spoke, a large grizzly bear appeared. Emmett, who had never left the room for some reason, rolled his eyes and groaned. "You just HAD to pick the stupid grizzly bear, didn't you, Maggie?" The 13-year-old just smiled. Elphaba started chanting, and in one minute flat, the bear was doing the Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture show, and somehow the Glee version of the song had started to play all by itself. After the bear disappeared and the music went back to Adam Lambert, by now on "Whattya Want from Me," another one of Maggie's top ten favorite Adam songs. "Next, Boq has a dare to run around screaming, 'I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT' with _all_ the actions. Boq sighed and got up. "I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT! I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT! I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT!" He repeated it about ten times before Maggie yelled at him to shut up and sit down, which he did, looking relieved. "Next, Butt-Munchier, do you like Butt-Munch, and, oh yeah, NO LYING OR ELSE!"

"Minor." Everybody sniggered. "Fiyero-WOAH, HEY, HOLD UP! WAIT JUST A CLOCK TICK, BUSTER!" Maggie started screaming at the top of her lungs. "SO NOT SAYING THAT ONE! NEXT! Uh...Avoiding the hissy fit. Sorry, Sk8er. Rose has a dare for everyone. Except the Butt-Munches. But, since we're running out of time, We'll start the next chapter with it. Looks fun! Rememeber, peeps, REVIEW!"


	4. AN and the ButtMunches renamed

**AN: Sorry to keep you all waiting, I HATE having to do so, but the dumb chapter REFUSES TO BE WRITTEN (bites chapter's head off), but please know I am doing my very VERY best to get it posted, hopefully by Thanksgiving, um...let's see, what else...OH! Ok, um, the Butt-Munches. About them. My mom doesn't want me to call them that anymore. She doesn't like that term for reasons that I'm not going to get into right now (maybe some other time, but for now, let's stay focused), but don't worry, I've got a new name for them. And not just any name, a name with a story behind it! Wanna hear the story?...Okay, ready?...Alright, here it is:**

**When I was in sixth grade, my social studies teacher, Mrs. Downing (who everybody called Mother D, because she had this rule that said that when we were in her classroom, we were all family, and she was our "temporary mother," as she put it, from the time we entered the room to the time we stepped out the door) had these two special words that she liked to use. They were sort of like her special nicknames for us, and a single day never passed where Mother D didn't use either one or the other at LEAST once. The words were "dingleberry" and "dinglesquat," pronounced exactly the way they're spelled. Some of us were dingleberries, and the rest of us were dinglesquats. Only students who had her for social studies got to be a dingleberry or a dinglesquat. We were her SPECIAL dingleberries and dinglesquats. Which one was I, you ask? I was one of the REALLY special kids who got to be BOTH. ANYWAY, the new name for the uglies is...(over shoulder) Alice, drum-roll please...*drum-roll starts playing* ...the DINGLESQUATS! So, yeah. I am sorry about the chapter mix up, but a huge thanks to Rose Emeraldfay and Bremela (can I call you Bremmie?) for pointing out my silly mistake, here is a giant virtual hug for my two most very bestest friends here on FF, and a nice, BIG slice of virtual pumpkin pie for you each, and...oh! I almost forgot! *turns around and grabs jumbo-sized bottle of whipped cream and sets it down* Just in case either of you likes whipped cream on your pumpkin pie like I do. And Rose, please refrain from demolishing the pie, I slaved for hours over a hot, HOT virtual oven to make it. Love you both!**

**Ever (and slightly scared) yours,**

**Maggie**

**PS: The reason I'm slightly scared is cuz I'm watching "Ghost Hunters" with my brother as I type this and they're in this bar in New Jersey where this guy was shot and killed in the middle of the restarant area. And get this-_the killer was his mistress!_ And it was ruled an _accident._ Creepy, huh? Anyway, they just started the investegation a minute ago, and omahfreakingawd, they're already hearing freaky noises comin' outta the kitchen, and I'm just kinda like, "oh my god, what's gonna happen," but at the same time, I'm like, "get out, get out, get out, before the ghosts come and rip your arms off (or whatever it is the ghosts in this place do)!" so, yeah...*shudders* OHMYEFFINGGOD, THE FLASHLIGHT IS TURNING ON AND OFF EVERY TIME THEY ASK THE GHOST TO DO IT! *screams at the top of lungs*  
**


	5. We're all civilized here!

**AN: sorry about the long wait, but...ok, no excuses this time. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, but I own a copy of the script signed by the original cast members, which is just as good if not better!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: We are all civilized here!

The next time Maggie entered the room, she had a beautiful girl a few years older than her following close at her heels. The girl was rather short-only about half a foot or so taller than Maggie-with the same pale skin and liquid topaz eyes that Emmett had. She moved gracefully, as if each step was part of an elaborate, complicated dance.

She was so lithe and graceful on her feet, that if a ballerina had been there, she would've cried. She had a pixie-like face and jet black hair that was spiked out around her face in a pixie-cut. She was beaming, and every few seconds or so, a small giggle that sounded like tinkling bells would escape her perfect lips. Oh, and she was also wearing designer clothes and patent black ballet flats.

"Okay, everybody!" Maggie said as she and the girl sat down on the lounge next to each other. "First off, I'd like to indtroduce you all to my good friend Alice Cullen!" The pixie girl's already huge smile grew, which Nessa found amazing that such a thing was possible, especially since the girl-and therefore her face-was so small for her age, which Nessa guessed was about fifteen or sixteen.

"Alice, you know who everyone is, I believe." Maggie continued without stopping. "Mhm," Alice said. Pointing to each of them, she said, "Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessarose, Boq, and...those two dinglesquats over there that nobody cares about." Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "How does she know all our names? We've never met her before in our lives!"

"Alice is psychic," Maggie said. "She can see the future based on the decisions that people make. If somebody changes their mind about something, though-"

"Then thier entire future changes based on just that one descision, no matter how small or insignificant it may be," Alice interrupted.

"For example," she continued, "right now, the Dinglesquat-ButtMunches are on a path that will lead them to a rather awkward situation later this evening after Maggie and I leave. But, if even just one of them changes their mind about something, then that could change completely and that awkward situation may never happen."

"What's my future?" Nessa asked, eyeing Boq hopefully. There was a pause. Alice's eyes glazed over and she stared ahead of her at nothing. Her face went blank. It was almost as if she had left the room and gone somewhere else completely. "What's wrong with her?" Boq asked. "Nothing," Maggie said. "This is just what happens when she has a vision. Just wait, it'll be over soon."

Sure enough, in another moment or two, Alice blinked and looked around. Then her smile came back as she turned to Nessa. "You're good...for now." She tacked the last part on with a giggle. "Okay, everybody, let's get this show on the road!" Maggie said cheerfully.

Alice grabbed the remote and turned on the music. Today it was David Cook's first ever album, and the song was "Come Back to Me," Maggie and Alice's 1 favorite David song. Then Alice brought the screen down and made the image and logo pop up. "Before you read the first review, I have a question," Fiyero said. "Yes?"

"Not that I don't like her or anything, she seems like a lot of fun and like she's really nice, but I was just wondering...why exactly is Alice even here?"

"I thought I might need somebody to help me with remote duty, because sometimes I forget to do certain things, and since Alice is a vampire like Emmett, and vamps have super-human memories, plus she was getting bored just sitting around all day in the main control room with nothing to do but baby-sit Emmett, I figured I may as well end her misery and solve my little problem at the same time, so I made her my second-in-command. Killed 2 birds with 1 stone, y'know? She'll be in here with us everyday from now on. Now, here we go!"

Maggie picked up her clipboard. "What happened to the index-" Nessa began.

"Got rid of 'em, decided to use the clipboard instead." Maggie said, cutting her off.

"Okay, now I know that we said last chapter that we would start this one with Rose Emeraldfay's dare, and I tried to, but the stupid thing refused to get written, so here's what Alice and I came up with instead:

"I'm going to write a whole seperate chapter dedicated to the sole purpose of carrying out that dare just for Rose, and PM it to her. That way, I can finally finish this stupid chapter and Rose still gets what she asked for. That cool with everyone?" When everyone agreed, Maggie smiled. "Okay, great!

"Now," she continued. "Down to buisness. We've got a fantastic review rate, so, first off, I just wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed! Rose, of course, is one of our most avidly reviewing readers. She has recently started to review every chapter of every fic that I post, so Rose, thank you!

"And our most recent reader, Bremela, has also started doing the same thing, and wow, that girl is fast! She's already got all her reviews for each chapter of every story sent in! So, anyway, Brem, a big thanks to you, too! Alright, now, let's get started! The first review for this chapter is from none other than Bremmie herself! Brem's first question is for everybody.

"She wants to know, 'If each of you had a daughter and a son, what would you name them?' Elphaba and Fiyero are not allowed to say 'Nor' or 'Liir.' We'll start with Elphie." The green girl's response was immeadiate.

"Depends on whose kids they are." There was silence for a moment. "Wait, what?" Boq finally asked. Turning to him with a "no duh" look on her face, Elphaba said, "I'm asking who the father is, you moron!"

Maggie sighed. "Let's just say it's Fiyero." she said, which made the Winkie prince in question perk up considerably. "Oh," Elphaba said more calmly than before as she tucked a few strands of long ebony hair behind her ear.

"And we aren't allowed to say Liir or Nor?" she asked for clarification. Alice-who Maggie sometimes called "Pixie" or "Ali"-nodded. "That's right," she said. Elphaba pursed her lips while she thought. "...For a girl, maybe...Akahana or...perhaps Hisae, I guess..." Nessa cocked her head. "Why?"

"They're both Japanese," Maggie said, "Akahana means 'red rose' and Hisae means 'eternal blessing.'" Elphaba nodded.

"And for a boy?" Alice asked, trying to move things along.

Elphaba thought for another moment. "Well, since I seem to be on a roll with Japanese names today for some strange reason, why not add another one to the list? Maybe...Takeo, or...Takeru." Maggie smiled. "'Hero,'" she translated, "and 'warrior.' Elphaba nodded.

Alice blinked, coming out of a vision that most of the others hadn't even been aware was occuring. Grinning her signature Over-Sized Alice Cullen Beaming Smileã, she turned to Fiyero, who was a bit fidgety all of a sudden, nervous about the reason Pixie was looking at him that way.

"Uh...Maggie?" he asked in an almost cautious voice. Maggie turned her attention to what was going on beteween him and the, as she sometimes put it, "Queen of Psychic Pixies."

"Yes, Fiyero?" she said. "Why is Alice looking at me like that?" Maggie looked at Ali's face and laughed.

"Relax! It's just her way of saying without words that she's had a vision about something you're going to do or say in the near future. When she uses her copyrighted smile like she is right now, it usually means that it's something she finds amusing, interesting, or that she just likes in general." Fiyero let out his breath, relieved to know that the tiny, hyperactive, bouncing-off-the-walls ball of energy didn't have anything devious planned for him.

"Your turn, Fiyero." said the hyperactive energy ball in question without letting her smile fade at all. "Uh-oh," Maggie said suddenly, her smile vanishing quickly. "Uh-oh?" Fiyero repeated, starting to panic slightly. "What's uh-oh? Why did she say uh-oh? Maggie, why did you say uh-oh?" Not taking her eyes off of Alice, Maggie said, "That vision she must've had, Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"It was about your answer to the question." For a brief instant, everybody froze. Maggie and Fiyero both held their breath. "Go ahead," she said finally, breaking the tense silence. "Just get it over with quickly, okay?" He gulped and nodded. Then, very fast, he said, "." Alice instantly started bouncing up and down in her seat, clapping her hands, eyes clenched shut, grinning, and letting out what could only be descriped as a very Glinda/Galinda-esque squeal.

"Uh...M-Moving on," Maggie stuttered. "Glinda, what about you?" The blonde scrunched up her face in thought. "Hmm...Let's see...Elphie did Japanese names names, so I am going to do...Celtic! Okay, um...Oh! I know! The girl will be Isolde, and the boy will be Tristan!"

"You mean those people from that Irish myth where he went to pick her up so that she could marry this king named Mark Corn-something-or-other, but then they fell in love and died?" Alice asked, raising her perfect jet black eyebrows incredulously. Glinda just shrugged. "I dunno, what do I look like to you? A historian?" she said in an almost-a-shriek-but-not-quite volume, causing Alice to giggle hysterically. "Boq's turn!" Maggie sing-songed.

"Do I have to?" the Munchkin half-moaned. "Yes!" everybody else replied in perfect unison. He shrugged weakly. "I dunno..." he said in a half-slurred manner. "Charlie the Unicorn and...Can I pass, please?" he finally said, giving up. "I wouldn't wanna do that if I were you..." the girl replied. "The penalty for passing on a question is the same for refusing a dare, only with an extra night added on. You pass one question, you spend two nights with them." Alice added, nodding towards the recently re-named Dinglesquats (formerly known as the Butt Munches).

"I don't CARE!" Boq shouted. The two hostesses looked at each other and shrugged. "Jasper!" Alice yelled. A tall teenage boy came in. He had the same pale skin and topaz eyes that the group was beginning to recognize and associate with Maggie's vampire friends, and slightly shaggy honey blonde curls.

"Everybody," Alice said, standing up and smiling proudly. She moved to the boy's side. "This is Jasper, he's my husband. Well, technically speaking, the correct term is actually 'mate,' since we're vampires, but our coven doesn't think that way. We think of ourselves as a family, not a clan or coven, so we use the human terms for that sort of thing."

Jasper's topaz eyes rested on Maggie. "Not to sound rude," he said. Elphaba thought that she heard just the slightest Southern drawl in his voice, but wasn't sure if it was real, or if she was just imagining things.

"But Emmett and I were in the middle of the final level on Halo Reach, and we really wanna finish by the time you guys come back, so can we hurry this up?"

"I thought you guys finished that game, like, two days after you got it, which was the day it came out?" Alice said. It was more of a question than a statement, though.

"We were bored and couldn't think of anything to do, so we figured, why not play through it again?" he replied before furrowing his brow. "Uh...Maggie? Where did you get that?"

Everybody turned to look at Maggie. She had a slice of sour-dough bread sitting on a paper plate in her lap, and was holding another one near her mouth, frozen in what was very obviously mid-chew. She finished chewing and swallowed before she answered.

"Jazz," she said, "when you're in a giant magical room, and you have complete and total control over it, plus you have crazy magical powers, even if it is only for a short time before I stop typing this, you've gotta take advantage of that fact and use the room's magic as well as your own, and your control over everything to satisfy yourself." she explained.

"And right now," she continued, "my satisfaction can only be completed if I have two slices of sour-dough bread." She paused thoughtfully. "Maybe I should conjure up a little bowl of pistachios, too..." she said, mostly to herself. Jasper cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah!" she said.

"Boq here has passed up a question. I hereby make you the Official Dude in Charge of Preparing Punishments!" she announced, pointing at the ceiling and letting her arm shoot straight up like a bullet. "So...go get a bed roll or a sleeping bag or a cot or something and put in the basement so he can be punished."

Jasper sighed. "I'll be right back," he said, then left to go and find one of the things Maggie had listed. After he was gone, Alice turned to Maggie, hands on her hips. "Why can't Emmett do it?" she asked. "Becauuuuse-uh," her human friend replied in a tone that said, "this should be obvious, you crazy psychic!" "Emmett is the Head of Security!"

"Then make Edward do it!" the short vampire protested. "I can't, Alice!" Maggie said. "Why not?"

"For one, Edward already has a job! He's the Head Tech! And besides, his eyes were starting to get dark, so I sent him on a hunting trip and he probably won't be back until dawn."

"This is stupid, you guys!" Elphaba said, standing up. She had begun to get fed up with the argument. "Can we please just act like the civilized human beings that we all are and finish this freaking chapter already?"

**Five minutes later...**

"Bremmie," Maggie said in a voice that was bordering on a British accent. "I'm so terribly sorry, my pretty, but the remaining people cannot answer this question. The younger Miss Thropp is, quite sadly, unable to bear children due to her unfortunate condition. The other two are, as we all know, obscenly old **(AN: I recently started watching the Potter Puppet Pals videos with my brother, and I've been watching them way too much! "Wizard Swears" is one of my faves!) **and have lost all fertility that they, very doubtfully, used to have. Therefore, we will move onto your next queston."

"This is _not_ what I meant, Maggie," Elphaba said. Maggie scrunched up her face. "Well _you're_ the one that wanted to act 'civilized!' Where I come from, Elphaba, you really can't get more civilized than the British!" Alice shook her head, trying to help emphasize Maggie's statement.

Picking up her clipboard, she (Maggie) flipped to the next paper on it. Putting on her "civilized British" voice again, she said, "Miss Bremela's next question is for Prince Fiyero. The question is, 'When you saw Elphaba, was it love at first sight?' She also requests that you tell the complete and total truth."

Fiyero looked slightly uncomfortable, probably because not only Elphaba, but Glinda as well, had turned to look at him, and he did not enjoy the fact that his ex-girlfriend/fiancee was waiting for him to speak, espcially since she was the one he'd been dating at the time that Bremela had referred to.

"Um..." His head whipped around towards Glinda. "Will you be mad if I say yes?" he asked. Elphaba's instantanious reaction was to put her arms around him. "Don't worry, love," she said. "If she tries to rip your head off, I'll put a shield up so she can't get to you."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "Okay, to answer the question..." He paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "In all honesty," he began, "I really didn't know _what _to think when I first saw Elphaba."

"Care to elaborate?" Alice asked in confusion. "Well..." Fiyero took a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

"At first, when she smacked me with that book, all I could really think was along the lines of, 'What the hell was that?' and then I was kind of disoriented after waking up so suddenly. Then, I was looking around, nothing was familar, and I was wonder where in the heck I was, and I could hear someone yelling, but I couldn't make out what was being said." He sighed.

"When I finally figured out what was going on, and found the source of the yelling," he cast a meaningful glance at the green girl, who blushed and looked away. "All I could really think was..." he trailed off into a shrug. "Nothing, at first, and then, all of a sudden, there was this voice in my head, screaming at me. And all it said was, 'She's green,' and when I was finally able to speak, all I could think to say was, 'Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'go,'' which, of course, was incredibly stupid of me..."

Elphaba smirked. "And I will admit that I regretted saying that almost instantly," he added. "But, then, later, when she showed up at the Ozdust..." He looked at Elphaba, who, in turn, stared blankly at her lap. "If by 'first sight,' you mean when I _saw_ her _first_ step foot into the Ballroom, then...Yeah. I think it was love at first sight." he concluded, making her blush even deeper than before.

Fiyeraba fans around the world, Maggie and Alice among them, sighed dreamily. When she composed herself, Maggie said, "Boq, your turn again. Bremmie asks if you really wanted to hunt Elphaba down."

"Depends, are we talking bookverse or musical-verse here?" the Munchking replied. "Oookay," Maggie said, realizing she wouldn't get anything else out of him in his current mood. "Glinda, you aren't in a relationship with anyone, and Brem wants to know who you want to be with that's in the musical."

"Nobody." Alice's eyebrows shot up, as this was apparently a shock to even her, psychic though she was. "Alright, um...Nessa, where did you get the striped so-Oh, um, Bremmie, one thing. They aren't socks, they're stockings. Big difference. Anyway, Nessa, where did you get the striped stockings that you're famous for?" Maggie asked.

"Well, in the novel, someone-I think it was Nanny-anyway, someone knitted them for me. In the play, I don't really know. They just sort of...appear in the second act." Nessa shrugged. "'Wizard,'" Maggie read. "'Why are you so evil?'"

All eyes turned to him. All but one pair shot accusing glares in his direction. "Um...pass?" Maggie shrugged. "Alright. Guess you're sleeping outside tonight on the cold, hard ground." Elphaba smirked and Alice giggled.

"'Morrible: In the book, Elphaba slams you with a trophy. Were you really dead?'" Maggie said, reading from her clipboard. "Well, how would I know?" the Carp woman snapped. "Either way, I was dead, wasn't I? How do you expect me to know what killed me?"

Maggie and Alice exchanged glances. "I never thought I'd say this," Maggie said hesitantly, "but she actually kind of has a _point."_ She shuddered, as if the idea repulsed her, which it probably did.

"Elphaba, favorite school subject?" The green girl smiled. "History. What else?"

"Favorite spell?"

"Anything I can use to make those two uglies over there suffer." This caused everybody but the Dinglesquats to burst out laughing.

"Okay!" Maggie said. "The next review is from our very own Rose Emeraldfay!" Alice pushed a button and there was clapping. She pushed it again and the clapping stopped. "Rose's first question is for Fiyero.

"It says, 'In a book I'm currently reading, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian-' OMIGAWD, ROSE, I READ THAT TOO! Sorry. Anyway, 'They said something interesting to describe a character. It said, 'she was as thin as a scarecrow-'' Oh, I remember that part, about Luke's mom, May Castellan? Sorry!" Maggie said when she got a few "get it over with already" type looks.

"'Do you ever find yourself unusually skinny compared to all of the other people in Oz?'" Maggie kept her eyes down when she was done. Fiyero was chewing his lower lip before she'd even finished. "Mmm, nope. Not really." he said.

"'In the end of the book, 'The Wizard of Oz' you were claimed to be the wisest man in Oz. What are some of your thoughts on that?'"

"Wow." Fiyero said. "Um...okay, this is new. Don't think I've ever heard that one before...uh...My thoughts on it, okay, let's see..." There was silence for a few moments while he thought about what Rose had said. "Okay," he finally said, "Rose, tell me something. If I'm the wisest man in Oz, then why is the Great Drought still going on? Cuz if I really was so smart, don't you think I would've found a way to stop that by now? Just sayin'."

"'Boq: This may seem random, but I wanted to ask you, have you ever thought about taking Yoga classes?'"

"No." Boq said. "He needs time to cool off," Maggie said. "'Glinda: Were you ever a good student in P.E?'" The blonde scrunched her face up. "What's that stand for? Pretty and Energetic?"

"Well, that answers that question," Alice said. Maggie nodded. "Dinglesquats! If you played chess against each other, who would win?"

"Well, that's an easy one, dearie," Morrible said, "I would, of course, because I plan things out, not to mention I have a superior intellect."

"I beg to differ," the Wizard interjected. They started to argue, and Maggie eventually had to turn on the Silence Siren.

"This one is from kym667103. She asks, 'Elphaba: Do you still want to be degreenified?'" Elphaba sighed deeply and stared at her lap. "I...I honestly don't know anymore. It would still be nice, but I just...After everything I've been through, I'm not sure what I want as far as that sort of thing goes."

"'Fiyero: Would YOU want Elphaba to be degreenified?'"

"Oh, HAY-UL NO! What kind of darn fool question is that, anyway?" A few of the girls giggled while Elphaba blushed. "'Glinda: How do you come up with those nicknames?'"

"Nicknames? What nicknames?"

"You know, like 'Elphie?'" Alice clarified. "Oh! Those nicknames! I dunno, they just sort of come to me, I guess."

"Well, that's all for today, everybody. I hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review!" Maggie said as she and Alice stood and left.


	6. HEY CHECK IT OUT THE CHANDELIER FELL!

**AN: Oof. Okay, I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I have been busy, especially since I had two mock TAKS tests in the past two weeks. One today, and another exactly one week ago. Today's was math and it took FOR-EVER. I swear, my head was about to EXPLODE. Luckily, I took Wicked with me to read after I finished (we're only allowed to either read or sleep after we're done), so I was able to quickly and seamlessly immerse my self in the girls' life book-verse life at Shiz University and melt into Ozian society within a matter of minutes, which helped take the stress off IMMENSELY. Anyway, I'm working on a Percy Jackson story. It's about what I think will happen when Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper go to the Roman camp to get Percy and the events that will take place when the people from the two camps meet for the first time. However, I'm questioning whether or not I should post it. I'll give a few more details to anybody who sends me a PM about it or mentions it in reviews, but...yeah. I need opinions on this. Also, I have a question for you, but since this is starting to turn into a very rambling AN, I'll save it for the end of the chapter. Thanks for being patient and waiting for updates, my pretties, I'm glad that you haven't abandoned me!**

**xoxo,**

**Maggie & the Gang  
**

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, EVERYONE!" Maggie yelled as she came into the room. Alice wasn't far behind, beaming her signature smile as the two of them sat down on their lounge. Boq and the Dinglesquats came up from the basement, and everybody else came out of their bedrooms.

Maggie was wearing a grey Defying Gravity t-shirt with clock gears along the bottom that were a darker grey, and the famous silhouette, in green, of course, was large and in the center with "Defying Gravity" going down the left side, also in green. Her thick curly hair, usually shoulder length, had somehow grown to the middle of her back overnight.

The thing that was most different, however, was her hair _color._ Maggie was a natural brunette. Her hair was a dark shade of brown, just a shade or so darker than Nessa's. But today, instead of the usual dark brown, it was black, like Elphaba's. Solid, pitch black.

She had on black fingerless lace gloves, and her nails were painted differently. Instead of in the black-green-black-green pattern, they were black with green-and-gold sparkles.

She was wearing a thigh-high navy blue sock on her right foot, a light grey knee-high on her left, and black Converse All-Star high-tops with sharpie doodles all over them.

The Wicked Gang plus Two Dinglesquats didn't know this, however, because she had on a floor-length black skirt the socks and shoes, as well as a black cape. The top of a black spaghetti strap was peeking above the neckline of her t-shirt.

"Okay!" Maggie said. "First review is from Elphaba wannabe-aren't we all?" she added with a laugh. "Okay, here we go. Fiyero, if you had to pick your favorite thing about Elphaba, what would it be?"

"Oh, jeezum that's hard." Everyone laughed a bit. "Um...She...her...Okay, hang on, gimme a minute." Everyone fell silent so he could think. After several moments, he finally said, "As far as her personality, I'd probably have to go with the way she never gives up. Like, ever. And other than that-I know she's not gonna like this, but I'm gonna say it anyway-her skin." He braced himself, but surprisingly, she didn't smack him.

"Elphaba, what's YOUR favorite thing about Fiyero?"

"Sweet Oz, how do you expect me to answer a question like that, it's impossible!" There was more laughter, then silence again for her to collect her thoughts. A smile spread slowly onto her face and her eyes moved in Fiyero's direction.

"His sexy blue diamonds," she said, causing Fiyero to turn bright red. Boq wolf-whistled and all the girls went "Wooooo!" like on T.V shows. Fiyero turned an even brighter shade of red and grabbed a pillow to bury his face in, but Elphaba's skin remained a shameless emerald green.

Once the giggles and laughter had subsided, Maggie looked at the clipboard again. "Oooh, this is a fun one!" she said, her hazel eyes getting wide with excitement. "What, what is it?" Alice said. "Lemme see, lemme see!" She put her chin on Maggie's shoulder and read it. "Oooh, I wanna ask this one!"

"Go for it."

"Okay, okay! Glinda, if you could kill one person, who would it be?"

Glinda kept a calm face, her hands folded in her lap, as she said without hesitation, "I think we all know the answer to that." Vicious grins turned in the Wizard's direction. Glinda's mouth turned up at one corner ever so slightly as she continued to look directly forward.

"Nessa, what did it feel like when Elphaba put that spell on your shoes?" Maggie continued. "Um, were you not paying attention to the play? I specifically said, 'Ah! My shoes! It feels like...like they're on fire!'"

"Nessa! Don't be rude," Maggie scolded. "Boq, what did it feel like to become tin?"

"Uh...very difficult to describe." he said. "Dinglesquats, you've been dared to make out for 10 minutes. If you refuse, you get locked out of the basement tonight and Emmett will be in here with you. If either of you falls asleep, he'll wake you up in a very unpleasant manner."

The Dinglesquats looked at each other, as if trying to decide whether it was worth it or not.

**10 minutes later...**

"Aaaand STOP!" Maggie said as she pushed a button on the stopwatch she was holding. "Okay, let's see...Next review is from gettera! Skipping that first one" Alice snatched the clipboard. "HOW DARE SHE!" the small vampire screeched. Maggie patted her head as if she were a pet before speaking again. "Gettera, just so you know, I've read the book, and I know all about Turtle Heart and the glass beads.

"Gettera asks, 'Nessa, in the book, you have no arms. Why do you think that is?'"

"Because, when my mother was in labor with Elphaba, the dim-witted, nosy, and probably thieving little midwives made her chew those ridiculous pinlobble leaves so she'd go unconscious. After Elphaba was born, she obsessed with the things and started chewing them day and night, just like in the play she chewed milkflowers. The stupid leaves did what the flowers did, but in a different way. The milkflowers simply took my ability to walk, which I can live with for the most part. The pinlobble leaves, however, took away my arms before I was even born! Thank _Oz_ _**that**_ part of the novel isn't true!"

"Okay. Elphaba, in the book, your father felt some fleeting affection for you as a child, at least until his Unionism obsessed younger daughter was born. How do you feel about this affection, brief and minor though it was, being taken from you in the play? She also says, 'Jeez, I feel like a shrink.'"

"It depends on which part of my dual-universe personality has more control. When it's the bookverse me that dominates my personality, it's a bit upsetting, but when the musical-verse me has dominance, I'm pretty much indifferent."

"Another one for you. What are your personal thoughts on fan fictions, particularly..." Maggie shuddered in disgust. "...Gelphies..."

"I actually don't really have that much of a problem with them, just as long as I get to make out with Fiyero at one point or another, but...the, um...other pairing..." Elphaba was careful to avoid using the actual name of it. **(AN: *shudders* not a fan of that pairing. *backs away from pairing slowly*) **"Well, um...If it's strictly friendship, fine, but otherwise...No. Just...no." She shook her head. "Agreed," Maggie, Fiyero, Glinda, and Alice said together.

"Wizard the Gizard," Maggie and Alice said together. Then Alice asked the question. "Please give us your thoughts on being Elphaba's father in the musical! Also, Ms. gettera would like to comment that, like our friend Maggie here, she is terrified of heights and would like to know what exactly you were doing in your hot-air balloon in the first place when you accidentally landed in Oz."

There was a pause while the Wizard thought about how to answer. "You can tell us about the hot-air balloon first, if that would be easier," Maggie said finally. He nodded. "It would, actually, thank you. I was just riding in it for pure fun. I always liked the way everything looked from so high up, and it's nice and quiet, too. Very peaceful. I've always been able to think more clearly when I'm in my balloon."

Maggie nodded. "I can't really handle loud noises," she said. "I have a lot of neuro-sensory issues and anxeity-based disorders and stuff. One of them doesn't let me talk at school. I've always been more...at ease when I read books. They give me a way to escape the real world, the real _me,_ and become somebody else for a while, live someplace entirely different. With books, I don't have to be the shy girl who keeps to herself and blends into the background, or the girl who doesn't talk.

"That's also why I write stories. When I'm alone in a quiet place, like my bedroom, I'm peaceful and relaxed. I have an easier time thinking when I'm by myself, especially after I've been reading or writing for a while. I can pick up a book and start reading, then I don't put it back down until hours later. I lose track of time. It's that kind of thing, right?"

"Exactly." Maggie nodded. "I can relate to that on some level, surprisingly enough." Her hazel eyes flickered over to Elphaba. She noticed the expression on her face and decided it was time to get the other question out of the way, the one she knew had to be gnawing on everybody, herself included. "And...your thoughts on...you know...What about that?"

There was another pause. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to get back to you on that. Next chapter?" Maggie chewed her lower lip. Finally, she sighed. "Alright. Fine. But _just_ this once, and don't think this means I'm going all soft on you!"

Maggie glanced at the next question. "Oooh, one for me, fun!"

"What's it say?" Nessa asked. "She's asking about Nor and Liir. Well, gettie-is it alright if I call you that?-I'm going to assume you mean this as in 'why aren't they here?' Well, I'll tell you; it's because neither of them was in the musical, and I'm really only focusing on musicalverse. However, I may decide to do another one of these that leans more towards bookverse characters in the future, or maybe more minor characters, including ones that perhaps didn't make it into the play, and if I do, Nor and Liir will both be in that one."

She glanced at a few papers on the clipboard, scribbled something down, then paused before scratching it out and continuing. "Glin, this next question's for you. Same question given to Elphie about fics."

"No Gloq, and unless it's strictly friendship, no...that other pairing mentioned in the question." She shuddered, along with Maggie, Alice, Fiyero, and Elphaba. "Boq!" Alice sang out.

"First off, no nervous dodging like with the Bessa thing last chapter, that is a specific request from gettera. The question is...Maggie, clipboard, please?"

"Oh, sorry." Maggie handed it to her. "Let's see..." She flipped the page. "Ah, here it is! Okay, it says, 'In the book, there's no Ozdust-'"

"Which there's _not," _Maggie interjected. Alice nodded once. "Right. Anyway, she says, 'and you grow up to get married,' which, Maggie, we know you know," she added before the younger girl could say anything, which they all knew she was going to. "'Although you are 'not the same as he-' a.k.a you- 'were before the Philosphy Club.' TRUE THOUGHTS PLEASE!' And again, no nervous dodging."

"Remind me who I marry?" he asked. "Milla!" Maggie said, not one second after the last syllable left Boq's mouth, which just proved further to everybody present that she truly was a hard-core Wicked fanatic that knew everything there was to know about it as far as both universes went.

"You marry Milla, she's a girl who didn't make it into the musical, but in the book, she played basically the same role as Pfanee and ShenShen. In the book, Galinda had three cronies, for lack of a better word. She only has two in the musical, but there's three in the book, Pfanee and ShenShen, who are the ones from the musical, and then there's also another one that didn't make it into the play, and that one is Milla."

The fourteen-year-old brunette said all of this in a single breath without pausing or slowing down once. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Impressive," she said. Maggie smiled. "Thank you," she responded with a small curtsey. She'd jumped out of her seat when she'd yelled "Milla!" before launching into her monologue, so she was already standing up.

"Uh, well," Boq said after he got over his shock of seeing the true extent of Maggie's Wicked knowledge for the first time. "Well, gettera, to be honest, I don't actually think about the book-verse all that much. See, we all have kind of a 'multiple personality' thing going on where we each have two personalities. One personality is closer to what we're like in the book universe, and the other one is closer to what we're like in the musical universe.

"We sort of go from one personality to the other mostly at random. We have some control over it, but not much. When our 'book-verse persona' is more dominant, we act more like we do in the book. But, when our 'musicalverse persona' has dominance, we tend to behave more like we do in the musical. My book-verse persona isn't dominant very often for some reason. I'm usually in my musicalverse persona. I guess one of them is just a little stronger than the other. That's the only thing I can think of that might explain it.

"Anyway, to answer your question...Since I'm not in my book-verse persona very often, I don't ever really think about being married to Milla, so my thoughts on that really aren't very insightful, and I don't think they're the kind of thing you're looking for. Sorry."

Alice was fascinated with Boq's explanation of the different personas and had been hanging on his every word. "Woooow," she said when he finished. "That is _so. Cool!"_ She turned to Maggie, smiling. "Just wait'll I tell Carlisle, Raven! Imagine what he'll say! Maybe he'll even wanna do research on this kind of thing to find out more about like he and Edward did when-"

"Yes, Alice, we get it," Maggie interrupted. "Who's Carlisle?" Glinda asked. "Carlisle is the leader of Alice's coven," Maggie explained. "They think of him as their father. He created most of them, meaning he made most of them vampires. He did it to save their lives, though. For example, Emmett got mauled by a grizzly bear, and his mate, Alice's sister, Rosalie, found him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. He was dying, and if Carlisle hadn't turned him into a vampire, there's no way he would've survived."

Alice nodded. "Since we don't drink human blood, we have an easier time blending in with the humans than most vampires do. And as part of our human charade, Carlisle works as an emergency room doctor. He likes to research this kind of thing. That's why I thought it'd be interesting to him."

Together, the girls said, "Carlisle doesn't end lives. He saves them."

And that was the end of the conversation.

Alice glanced down at the clipboard. "Oh! Maggie, this dare looks like fun, can I please read it?"

Maggie looked over Alice's shoulder at it and laughed. "Sure, Ali, go ahead."

"Yay! Alright, after this, we'll be done for the chapter. Gettera has a dare for you guys. It says, 'Dare for all except the Dinglesquats: Climb the chandelier and try to pull it down on the Dinglesquats' heads, like in Phantom of the Opera!" The song "Point of No Return" from the 2004 movie version of Phantom suddenly started playing. Maggie started singing along with Christine.

"_How long should we two wait before we're ooooooone? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consuuuume uuuus?"_

She stopped there, but the music kept going. Everybody started looking around at each other, evil smiles on their faces. "Maggie," Nessa said, "let me have my slippers."

***About 5 minutes later, because that's how long it took to get everybody safely onto the chandelier. We have magic, what do you expect, ten hours? Thirty? A gajillion?***

Phantom of the Opera music continued to burst from the stereos at full volume as the Dinglesquats struggled against the chains holding them to the floor, both of them going into full-on red alert panic mode.

All the furniture had been pushed against the walls and the rest of Maggie's friends who helped her control the room had come down to watch the action, including Jasper and Emmett. They all stood together off to the side, watching eagerly and cheerng.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, and Nessarose (equipped with the Ruby Slippers) were clambering about on the chandelier in a way that reminded Maggie of Chistery and the other flying monkeys trying to find a creative way to send it plummeting downward. (Maggie had told them they weren't allowed to go near the fixtures that held it into the ceiling because that would just be too easy and spoil the fun, so they were having to find some other way)

"I blame you for this," Morrible told the Wizard. Maggie heard this and laughed. "For the love of Oz, Glinda!" Elphaba cried. "What in the world are you _doing?"_

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Elphie?" the blonde retorted. "Trying to take the chandelier apart piece by piece, obviously." The taller woman raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Glinda?" she said. "You do realized that what you're yanking on isn't a crystal, let alone part of the darn thing, right?"

"Don't be silly, Elphie! What else would it be?""Um, how about a dead bug that's gotten wedged between two pieces of crystal?"

Glinda froze and looked at the object. "...It's not an opal?" she asked. Elphaba snorted. "No! What in Oz's name made you think _that?"_ Glinda said nothing. Instead, she just glared murderously at Fiyero, who had somehow managed to get his arm caught in the framework of the chandelier doing Lurline knew what, and was now struggling to get it out.

Then, she slowly looked back at the thing her slender fingers were curled around. Her blue eyes widened in horror. She screeched at the top of her lungs, making everybody stop what they were doing and cover their ears. (Poor Fiyero, however, could only cover one ear, since his left hand was busy being stuck, and as a result, he felt one eardrum shatter. Poor guy)

She promptly scrambled down from the chandelier and ran into her bedroom, still screeching, presumably to scrub her hands until they turned raw and red in the sink. **(AN: Yeah, that's right, I'm so awesome that I even gave everybody their own private freaking BATHROOM attached to their bedrooms!)**

Once they could finally hear themselves think again, they all went back to what they'd been doing before. (Vamp!)Bella chewed on the edge of her nail as she watched the remaining members of the Wicked gang move around on the chandelier. Boq and Elphaba were now both trying to help Fiyero free his arm, though they weren't having much luck, while Nessa continued searching for a way to detach everything from the ceiling.

"Wait a second," she said suddenly. Maggie turned to look at her. "Mm?"

"They're trying to make the chandelier fall, right?"

"That's the idea, yep!"

"What about them?" Maggie scrunched up her brow in confusification. "Prettygirlsaywha?" she said.

"Well, I mean, they're actually _on _the chandelier, so when it falls, won't they go with it?" Maggie started laughing. "Silly Bella! Don't be ridiculous! They'll be fine! They'll all just...go into...free...fall..." Her smile disappeared. "Oh...Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Maggie ignored it. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interruppted when suddenly...

**_*CRASH!*_**

She and Bella turned, Maggie's smile instantly returning.

Horrible Morrible the Absolutely Deplorable and Wizard the Gizard were in a crumpled heap on the floor beneath the chandelier. Glinda was standing in her bedroom doorway, eyes wide, torso leaning forward, her arms out in front of her. Her hands were positioned as if she was trying to catch something, and the others were suspended in the air several feet off the ground...

...in a Really.

Big.

Bubble.

Maggie smirked at Bella.

"Told'jya they'd be fine."

* * *

**AN: Betchya didn't see that one comin' huh? XP Anyway, like I said earlier, I have a question for you, my pretties. Okay, here it is:**

**Who would win in a fight? Me or a hobo?**

**Before you answer that, I made a list of opponents and the results that I came up with, like for example, "Fiyero vs. Gale Force captain" I crossed out "Gale Force captain" and wrote off to the side of it, "Fiyero kicked his butt." And, also, I have "Rylee vs. her shoe" and next to that, I put, "Wait, WHA?" And a sharpie beat Lee's shoe, next to which I wrote, "Sorry, shoe." Anyway, you get the idea. So, like I was saying, keep in mind that I got beaten by not only writer's block and plot-holes on my list, but also by a flat surface (I tripped and face-planted), a wall (I ended up saying hello with my face), and myself. Before you go, "Wait, how can you beat yourself in a fight," let me explain: I talk to myself. Not only that, I also get into a debate with myself, lose, then refuse to speak to myself for the rest of the day. In fact, yesterday morning, I had a debate with myself about pumpkin pie versus strawberry pie. See, Myself told Me that pumpkin is better. Then Me said, "No, strawberry is." So it went kind of like this:**

**Myself: No, no, you see, pumpkin is much better than strawberry because strawberries have seasons that they grow in, therefore, you can't make the pie without the berries of straw, so pumpkin is better.**

**Me: So? Pumpkins have seasons, too. Plus, you also get jello with strawberry pie, because that's what holds all the berries of straw together.  
**

**Myself: Yes, but does that taste good with whipped cream?**

**Me: *drooling* EET EEZ DEELEE-SHUS!**

**Myself: True, but pumpkin pie has the creamy part of the pumpkin.**

**Me: ...I hate you. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day.**

**So, anyway, before you decide, keep that in mind. But, me or a hobo? Who would beat who?**

**xoxo,**

**Maggie & the Gang**

**Disclaimer: Me: HEYYOEVERYBODYGETINHERE!**

**Everybody: *gets in here***

**Me: I OWN YA'LL!**

**Ya'll: NO YOU DON'T!**

**Me: *checks list titled "Stuff that I Bought from People on eBay"* Let's see...Elphie wand...*mutters to self* ...SHIZ!  
**


	7. NOBODY LIKES YOU, ROK!

**AN: It's finally here! The Beauty and the Beast Dare! OMG, I cannot tell you how much fun I had writing this one, and my GOD, I am sorry for the wait! I promise to get my butt in gear on this and quit being such a lazy _dashna!_**

**xoxo,  
Maggie the Mad Majesty of Muchness**

* * *

"This is so. Freaking. Stupid." Nessarose said, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah?" Maggie said. "Well...nyeah!" She stuck her tongue out at the older brunette, who was wearing a replica of the Mrs. Potts costume from the musical stage version of Beauty and the Beast, along with her Ruby Slippers so that she would be able to walk for the upcoming dare.

"Maggie?" Fiyero asked. _"Oui, M'sieur _Tigelaar?"she asked, turning to look at him. "Do I _really _have to wear this thing on my head? It's really off balance and I'm afraid it's gonna just fall right off my head and take me down with it. Plus, how am I supposed to grab anything with these...contraptions on my hands?"

"You're _not_ supposed to grab anything, it's not in the script. And as for the wig problem..." Maggie put a hand on her chin and examined his Lumiere wig thoughtfully.

"Alice?" she called after a moment. "Come here, please, will you, Pixie?" The small vampire was there in an instant. She was wearing a white half-apron with little pink roses embroidered around the edges and lace trimming.

There was a pair of fabric scissors in one of the pockets with the handles sticking out, along with a few other things, and she had a tape measurer hanging from her neck with a black sharpie behind her ear. Basically, she looked like a fashion designer who was in the middle of making a new outfit/collection.

Hey, who'd ya think recreated all those costumes so meticulously right down to the very last detail?

"Yeah, Maggie?" she said. The younger girl motioned towards Fiyero's wig. "Fiyero says that thing is off balance, and he feels like it's going to fall off at any second, is there anything you can do that might fix that?"

"Hm," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "I _might _be able to make it stay if I take some of the adhesive glue stuff that they use to make things like the Chistery mask stay on actors' skin and line the inside of the wig with it, just around the lower edge, kind of like the wigs in _CATS._

"It wouldn't touch his real hair or get stuck in it, because he's going to be wearing a wig cap when we do this for real, of course, so it would just be attached to that. I'm not entirely sure it'll work, but if he's okay with it, I'll definitely try."

Maggie nodded slowly. "Fiyero," she said, "whatchya think? You cool with that?" He shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Alice nodded. "Okay, just let me go get my make-up kit, and we'll give it a shot."

She took off to go find the make-up kit in question as Fiyero took off his wig. Maggie went to go double check and make sure that the padlock on the trapdoor to the Dinglesquats' basement was securely locked. She'd banished them "to the Dungeon," as she'd put it, until they finished what they were doing because she didn't want them to screw anything up by...well, basically just from their very presence.

"They have a very negative aura," she'd said. "They're constantly exuding extreme negative energy, which is not what we want while we do this." Alice had then asked what colors their auras were, and Maggie had promptly responded, "They're completely colorless."

Colorless auras are always very bad things.

Maggie is an aura expert.

Don't ever question her aura judgment.

She knows.

Anyhoozeez, Maggie reached above her head and pulled a pair of pink cat-eye glasses with little green and blue rhinestones on them out of literal thin air with one hand, and with the other, she produced her clipboard and fountain pen.

Oh, and a tube of pink lipstain, which she applied to her mouth, then shoved in her pocket.

"Okay, everybody, gather around!" she said, walking to the center of the room and stepping up onto a podium that had magically appeared.

She put her glasses on, shuffled some papers around in front of her, cleared her throat, then tapped the microphone that was attached to the podium.

"Attention," she said into the mic. "Everybody, may I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, before we begin, I would just like to say that when I went to see this at the Bass with my theatre arts class, Lumiere was played by a young man named Michael Haller, and it was his very first professional gig, and for a first-time actor, he was amazing. Oh, and also, he was freaking adorable and my friend Ariana and I were drooling over him."

"Get to the point already!" somebody shouted, but nobody was really sure who. "Alright, who said that?" the Authoress demanded. "Seriously, you guys, somebody better fess up befo-You know, I just decided I really don't give a twig."

"My line!" Fiyero said, his hand shooting into the air. Maggie nodded once in his direction. "And it is one of the best in the play, Your Highness," she said, smiling at him over the rim of her glasses. He fist pumped in response.

"Anyway," she continued, scanning over her papers as a short pencil with no eraser magically appeared behind her ear and her hair was magically pulled back into a loose sloppy braid.

"I have a few announcements to make before we begin, so please listen up. First off, I would just like to compliment Miss Cullen for her amazing work on the costumes and make-up and to thank her for agreeing to do this, because without her, it never would have been possible. So, Alice, fantastic work, and thank you very, _very _much."

Alice smiled and gave a small curtsey from her spot next to the podium as everybody clapped. "You're very welcome," she said. "It's my pleasure, I had lots of fun." Maggie smiled as she looked back at her papers.

"Next, I would like to thank Miss Rose Emeraldfay for sending in this dare, I know we're going to have lots of fun doing it and I sincerely hope that Miss Emeraldfay enjoys it. I would also like to apologize to her for the _extremely_ severe delay in getting this done. Rose, I cannot even _begin_ to tell you how sorry I am, and I promise I will try to never let it happen again.

"Lastly, I'd like to make sure everybody remembers the name of their character, as well as the requirements that come with these characters and the expectations I have for them, so we're going to run through that one more time just to be safe. Fiyero, you are Lumiere, so it is absolutely imperative that you use a French accent."

"Yes ma'am," he said, giving her a mock salute. "Boq, you are Cogsworth, so I want to hear a slightly British accent from you, got that?" Boq nodded. "Glinda, you are Madame Grande de la Bouche, and simply due to the fact that you are capable of it, I expect to hear high notes worthy of Cheno coming from you at the end, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal, Your Mad Majesty!"

"Good. Nessarose, you are Mrs. Potts, so keep that hand on your hip as much as possible. Elphaba, you are not going to have a singing part because you will be playing Belle, who only has dialogue in this song. And, as for the Beast, there isn't anyone else left, so Fiyero, you are going to have to play two parts, and I will be using this," she held up her Elphaba wand from the Ozdust Boutique, "to create the world's first ever instantaneous, magic-induced costume changes. Sound good?"

Fiyero nodded. "Alright, everybody clear on what's required and expected of them?" There was a chorus of mumbled agreement, which Maggie supposed was good enough, so she nodded. "Good. Let's get this Titan War on the road, people!"

_-Dancing Through This Feeling- _

"WHO WANTS TO HEAR MY FREDDIE BENSON IMITATION?" Maggie shouted from the podium (which, by the way, was painted black with metallic silver clock gears all over it and had the Wicked logo smack dab in the middle on the front along with an old fashioned clock face) as she threw her arms into the air.

"I DO, I DO!" Alice said, bouncing up and down eagerly. "Hey, when did you change your shirt?" Fiyero asked, straying completely off topic. Maggie looked at her Beauty and the Beast t-shirt from Delia's, then bent over and, from the cubby hole space in the podium, produced Sue Sylvester's bullhorn, which Emmett had stolen a while back during Maggie's parody and nobody had bothered to return yet.

She put it up to her mouth and said, "That is completely irrelevant, Tigelaar. Shut your mouth and go over your lines, or I'm putting you backstage with Avaric and his PMS when we do _R&J."_

"You haven't even put Avaric himself back there yet, he's still going on as Tybalt!" Nessa said. Maggie snapped her fingers. "Shoot, I forgot about that. Okay, um...I'll hide all the chocolate pudding in a place where you'll never find it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Fiyero said frantically, eyes widening in horror before turning back to his script. Maggie pulled her laptop out of the cubby hole and set it down on the podium, opened it and typed something, then her eyes got wide.

"Aw, _shavna!_ We still need somebody as Chip and Babette! Uh...RANDOM OZIAN KID!" ROK appeared out of thin air. Maggie quickly explained the situation, then gave him a script and commanded him to sing Chip's lines, "or else you-don't-even-wanna-know."

"Alice, do you mind doing Babette?" Maggie asked. "I'd love to! Not to brag or anything, but I've got a _killer _French accent!" Alice said. "Good." Maggie waved the Elphie wand and Alice was instantaneously dressed like Babette. "Okay, now we've got that taken care of..." Maggie took her glasses off and set them down next to her iPod.

"Alright, people, places!" Everybody started moving around the room, most of which had been decorated to look like the stage set for the actual play. "Edward, lights!" Edward Cullen, who had walked into the room just a few moments prior, turned a little knob on the wall beside the lightswitch and the lights got dim.

"And we're live, in 5...4...3...2..." A sign above the door lit up that said "LIVE" in green letters. The "stage" lights went up, too, but the rest of the room stayed dark. Fiyero rolled his eyes at the complexity and dramatics of it all, but started singing nonetheless. Er...well...doing his brief pre-song dialogue with Nessa, rather.

_"Oui,_ my friends, ze day we have waited for may be at hand."  
"Oh, if only that were true, Lumiere," Nessa said. Fiyero sighed. "Human again," he insisted. "Human again..." Nessa repeated.

"Yes, zink of what zat means..." Fiyero said. _Then_ he started singing.

"I'll be cooking again, be good looking again, wiz a mademoiselle on each arm. When I'm human again, only human again, poised and polished and gleaming with charm. I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again-"

"Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm," Nessa sang, the look on her face saying she actually believed it was true. Then ROK had to butt in and totally ruin the comedic moment.

"I'll hop down off the shelf-"  
"And _toute suite_ be myself!"  
"I can't wait to be human again!"

An overly-eager Alice grabbed Nessa and Glinda by the wrists and ran to the front of the "stage" for their part. "When we're human again, only human again, when we're knick-knacks and whatnots no more!"

Then ROK, once again, ruined the moment.

"Little push, little shove, they could whoosh, fall in love!"

Luckily, Glinda shoved him out of the way as soon as he was done with his line.

"Ah, _cherie, _won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge-Why, I'll easily fit through that door! I'll exude _savior-faire,_ I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be human again."

Boq did not look very happy, but he, like the others, feared the wrath of Her Mad Majesty of Muchness, so he did as he had been told. "When I'm human again, only human again, when the world once more starts making sense, I'll unwind for a change-"

"Really? _Zat'll_ be strange!" **(AN: Can you not just _see_ his face when he says this? Ha! Classic!)**

"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?" Here, Boq paused and shoved Fiyero to the side, scowling.

Maggie frowned and shook her head, writing something on the clipboard as she watched from the rainbow peace sign covered director's chair that had magically appeared sometime during the song. Renesmee Cullen, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the chair with her father standing behind her, shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and grinned, waving excitedly at her pixie aunt.

"In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea, let my early retirement commence! Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks, and RELAX!"

"When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor, let's let some light in the room. I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now!"

Fiyero did some kind of weird eyebrow wiggly thing, somehow managing to make it look sexy, of course, as he sang his next line; "Shine up ze brass on ze door..."

Never one to be outdone, Alice did a perfect _grand jetè _across the front of the stage for her line, which she sang in a perfect French accent. "Alert ze dust pail and broom!"

"If all goes as planned, our time may be at hand any day now!"

With a look on her face that said, "Finally!" Nessa sang her part. "Open the shutters and let in some air. Put these over here and put those over there."  
"Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears, and throw them away..."

Grabbing the wand from her bag, Maggie held it above her head and shouted, "WHA-CHAAAAA!" then there was a _poof!_ and Fiyero was in a totally different costume, having been magically teleported across the "stage" to the floor in front of the love seat, where Elphaba was sitting with a book.

Glaring daggers at Maggie, Elphaba started reading.

"...When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent, and no one could ever make her smile again...The end."

Smiling like a blissful idiot, Fiyero said, "What a beautiful story..." Maggie took note, however, that his eyes were on the green girl's cleavage.

How did she know this if his back was turned towards her, you ask? Maggie has _ways_ of knowing these things, dear readers. Trade secrets that only she knows.

She also took note that Elphaba was looking at Fiyero's slightly exposed chest, probably oggling his diamond tattoos. But she did still say her lines, so the Authoress had to at least give her a little credit.

"I knew you would like it!...I'd like to ask you something."  
"What's that?"  
"A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Fiyero took a moment to just sit there, stammering like a moron, then yelled, "HELL YEAH!" Visibly fuming, Maggie pointed the wand at him and waved it, teleporting him back to the main stage area and putting him back in his Lumiere costume.

"When we're human again, only human again, when the girl fin'lly sets us all free; cheeks a-bloomin' again, we're assumin' again, we'll resume our long lost _joie de vrie! _We'll be playin' again, holidayin' again, and we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P! When we cast off this pall, we'll stand straight, we'll walk tall, we'll be all that we were, thanks to him, thanks to her, coming closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and...

"We'll...be...dancing again, we'll be twirling again, we'll be whirling around with such ease! When we're human again, only human again, we'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes! We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again, stepping, striding as fine as you please! Like a real human does...I'll be all that I was...on that glorious morn when we're fin'lly reborn, and we're all of us human again!"

As everybody held the last note, Glinda started belting out Cheno notes at the top of her lungs, just as Maggie had requested.

The stage lights went off and Maggie jumped out of her chair, beaming a Pixie-esque smile as she clapped and cheered with Renesmee and Adam, both of whom had snuck in at some point without being noticed.

Edward, being Edward, just clapped calmly.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING, YOU GUYS!" Maggie yelled. "FIYERO, THAT ACCENT WAS TOTALLY KICK ASS, MAN! GLINDA, THOSE NOTES ALMOST MADE MY EARS BLEED! ELPHIE, YOU DIDN'T EVEN _SING_ AND YOU BLEW MY MIND! NESSA, WHERE THE SHIZ DID YOU LEARN TO DANCE LIKE THAT? AND BOQ, WITH THE-THE-" Maggie blinked several times and shook her head. "YOU WERE INCREDIBLE, DUDE!"

"What about me?" ROK demanded, rudely shoving his way to the front. "Dude, nobody cares about you, get lost," the Authoress said in a way that was reminiscent of Sam Puckett from iCarly. In a puff of smoke, ROK vanished as quickly as he'd come.

"Guys, that was seriously...Wow. I can't even find the words for it. I need a picture of you all in your costumes, this is just so cool. Hang on, lemme get my camera."

"Don't bother! I recorded the whole thing on my camcorder!" Nessie announced, holding the small pink object up proudly. "And I video taped it so we can upload it to the computer and burn a DVD to watch later on!" Adam declared.

"Wait a minute, the COMPUTER?" Fiyero yelled. "Dude, if you put that on YouTube, you are a _dead man, _do you hear me? DEAD!" Adam shrugged. "Actually, I hadn't thought about that. But thanks for the idea!"

Fiyero could do nothing but stand and gape as Adam turned and left the room with the camera and a huge grin on his face in search of David and Dryxen to show them the video.

Finally, he found his voice and shouted, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, LAMBERT, I SWEAR!"

He was about to say more, but cut himself off in surprise as Maggie suddenly threw her arms around him. "You guys are the best," she said happily. Fiyero couldn't help but smile.

Maggie unlatched herself, then turned to face the readers.** (AN: lol, death of the fourth wall, anyone?)** "Listen, guys," she said, "I am like SO insanely sorry for not updating for so long, I just got so caught up with other stories! My friend Twicked, a.k.a Gracie, a.k.a Ivana, a.k.a Cherry, a.k.a Thing One** (AN: but only to me)** has offered to help me host and co-author this, and I'm very seriously considering taking her up on that. In the meantime, I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow, if not later today. Depends on how long it takes me to write, because it's almost dinner time where I am. So..."

She turned back to the Gang. "EVERYBODY GET SOME SLEEP, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A LOT OF WORK AHEAD OF US TO MAKE UP FOR THIS!"

* * *

**AN: Did you guys like my epic page break? XD BTW, Dryxen is one of my OC's, he's Fiyero's cousin.**


End file.
